


My Paradise

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Day 28, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Prostitute Hinata Shouyou, Prostitute Kageyama Tobio, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, everything is still canon except for the prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa give Kageyama his own paradise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Shittykawa, why are we out here when we could be in bed.”

“Because, Iwaizumi, I need to check something.” Oikawa keeps walking even when Iwaizumi pauses.

He frowns, knowing it’s serious when Oikawa calls him by his name. “What’s wrong, Oikawa?”

“I heard that someone I know is here.”

Jogging to catch up with his boyfriend, Iwaizumi links their fingers together. “Here? Isn’t this where the prostitutes hang around?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa frowns and squeezes his hand. “I’m hoping I got the wrong information.”

“BAKYAMA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!” They hear a voice shout.

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME BOKE!”

Oikawa freezes, ice slowly filling his veins. “It can’t be…”

Two fingers come screeching to a halt in front of them, tumbling down into a heap. “Suga’s gonna kill us! We almost ran over some customers!” One whispers as they try to untangle themselves.

“Tobio...chan?”

“Oikawa-san?” One looks up. He’s got dark hair and blue eyes. “Oh, hello.” He finally detangles himself from his friend and stands up. “How are you?”

“You know these guys, Bakayama?”

“Shut up, Boke!” He snaps, shoving at his friend’s face and making him sprawl on the ground. “Don’t mind him. He’s an idiot!”

“I’m doing fine,” Oikawa answers, looking between both boys. “What are you doing here?”

“Running from this idiot.” He gestures to the boy who still is on the ground. “He thinks I took something from him when it was really his other friend.”

“I don’t believe you, Bakayama!”

“Anyways. What are you doing out here? Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is my boyfriend, Hajime Iwaizumi. I came out here because Kindaichi said you were out here working.”

“Kindaichi? You mean the turnip head?” The boy on the ground springs up. “I’m Shouyou Hinata by the way. I’m this guy’s best friend.”

“You are not, shut up!” He shoves Hinata away again.

“Who’s this?” Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. “How does Kindaichi know him?”

“I guess you don’t remember him. This is Tobio Kageyama. The first-year setter who rivaled me on the court. Remember, at Kitagawa Daiichi?” Oikawa looks back at Kageyama. “Are you really working out here?”

Kageyama frowns. “Why?”

Hinata narrows his eyes and stands really close to his friend. “What’s it to you?”

“I just...am wondering why I guess. You had such a promising future.”

A sour look overcomes Kageyama’s face. “Yeah, well shit happens, I guess. I still play volleyball, just at a smaller school.”

“But...you’re working here.” He gestures around him. “Why?”

“Kageyama, want me to go get Suga and Daichi?”

“No, I’m fine. Why don’t you go scout? If you find something, come get me.”

Hinata gives him an unsure look. “Okay, but call me if you need me.” He bounces off, hips swaying slightly as he walks away.

“What’s your deal, Oikawa-san? You never cared before.”

He splutters. “Wha-I-of course I cared!”

He gives him an unimpressed look. “Okay, whatever.”

“Oikawa, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“Tobio-chan, do you need help? Are you stuck working like this? Do you need someone to buy your freedom?”

“You know what, I’m not doing this.” Kageyama turns around to walk away.

“Oikawa! What is wrong with you? Why are you making a big deal about his job?!” Iwaizumi exclaims.

“Because he’s a prostitute!” Oikawa looks stricken.

“Oh.”

“Please, don’t walk away, Tobio-chan!”

“Is there a problem?” A silver-haired man suddenly appears and watches them with a narrowed gaze. “Do you need Kageyama for something?”

“Aren’t you Koushi Sugawara?” Iwaizumi asks. “Vice-captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team?”

“And if I am?”

“You know Kageyama?”

“I do.” Sugawara glares slightly at them. “What do you want with him?”

“Please, I-I just want to make sure he’s okay. I went to middle school with him and I recently found out he’s working here.”

“He’s working here safely and of his own free will. It would do you well to not piss him off or he won’t ever come around you again.”

“Wait, Karasuno is where he’s going, isn’t he? How could you allow him to do this?!” Oikawa exclaims.

“No one’s allowing me to do anything, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama snaps, walking back over. “I can do what I want!”

Iwaizumi puts a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Please ignore Oikawa. He’s overly emotional.” He turns to his boyfriend. “Go talk a walk. Calm down. You’re only going to offend them.”

“But-!”

“Now!” As Oikawa walks away, Iwaizumi turns back to them. “I’m sorry if he offended you. He really is just worried. I know it may have seemed like he didn’t care for you, but he did in his own way.”

Kageyama shrugs. “Like I said, shit happens. When you suddenly have to live on your own and pay for your own stuff, you have to get a job. Not many places were willing to hire a second-year middle schooler. So, I took matters into my own hands. I met Suga-san and Daichi-san and they’ve helped me stay safe.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything Oikawa and I could do to help?”

Sugawara snorts. “Short of buying him for a night, not really. Unless you wanna be friends.”

“We could be friends if that’s what you want. But, don’t bring up my job. I’m not going to quit just because you want me to. And my team could probably kick your team’s ass in a game.” Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest.

Iwaizumi snorts. “Okay. Maybe we can set up a practice game. Karasuno and Aoba Johsai used to practice together a lot.”

“Here, I’ll give you my number so you can let me know after you talk to your coach,” Sugawara speaks up, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Okay.” After exchanging phone numbers, Iwaizumi turns back to Kageyama. “Can I give you my number? So you can contact us when you’re ready?”

“Sure.” Taking down his number, Kageyama pockets his phone again. “He’s...okay, right? He doesn’t hate me?”

“No. He’s just concerned for you. He’s angry at the situation, not you. I’ll talk to him about it. And I’m sure he’d absolutely love to be friends with you.” He scratches the back of his head. “We play volleyball on the weekends, usually just the two of us. You’re welcome to come join us whenever you want.”

“I’ll think about it and text you later. I need to get back to work.” Kageyama turns and walks away.

Sugawara turns and pins Iwaizumi with a stare. “Don’t you dare hurt or take advantage of my boy. He’s doing what he has to do to survive.”

He puts his hand up. “I won’t! I promise! Oikawa didn’t mean any harm, I swear!”

“You’ve said. Look, he talks a lot about you and Oikawa and how he looked up to you guys. It will absolutely crush him if you end up hurting him or taking advantage of him. He needs friends, not customers, not people trying to tell him what to do.”

“Noted.”

“Good.” He nods, satisfied. “Now, I have to be going. Have a nice day.”

**********

It took a while, but eventually, Kageyama contacted Iwaizumi to set up a weekend to meet. Oikawa had been talked to about Kageyama’s situation. After the first initial meet up, they settled on a twice a month schedule to meet up, play volleyball, and talk. Sometimes they got lunch too. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were able to convince their coach to schedule a practice match with Karasuno. It was the most fun they had ever had. Kageyama too. Kageyama was enjoying his time spent with Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

But now, Kageyama has a problem. “Boke, can I ask you something?”

“Sure!” Hinata chirps, leaning his chin on his hand as he looks over from his bed. “What’s up?”

“How do you do it?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you date Kuroo-san and Kenma-san while still working as a prostitute? Don’t they hate it?”

“Ah.” He hums and turns over on his back to look at the ceiling. “They for sure didn’t like it at first. But, when I explained my situation to them and told them why I did it, they understood it more. Now, they know that I can’t not do it at least until I can move out of here. They come with me to get tested and check-up with me every night after work. Kuroo-san said he’s even saving up for a place big enough for the three of us to live in.” He flips back over and eyes Kageyama. “Why?”

“I think...I like Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san.” He starts biting the skin around his nails. “I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it. Besides some of the guys at Karasuno, they’re the only friends I’ve had. I mean, I’m only really close with you, Suga-san, Daichi-san, and Yamaguchi. No one else can relate to this because everyone else doesn’t know. And even Suga-san and Daichi-san can’t really relate because they aren’t in the same situation that you, Yamaguchi, and I are in.” Kageyama sighs. “I fell hard.”

“Talk to them about it,” Hinata suggests. “I’ve seen them around you. I’m sure that there are more feelings there than just friendship. Besides, the worst thing they can do is say no. You can possibly stay friends, even if you have to take some time to process things and heal a bit. And I’ll still be here. You can come crying to me. I’m sure Tetsurou and Kenma wouldn’t mind adding a fourth to our relationship.”

He snorts. “I think they would, but I’ll let you think what you want. I’ll talk to them when I see them next, I guess. Which, I think is this weekend?” He checks his phone calendar. “Yeah. Can you be on standby? Maybe nearby?”

“I think I have a date this weekend, but we haven’t decided where to go. How about I take them out somewhere nearby?”

“Okay.” 

**********

“Hey, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greets as he walks up. “How are you today?”

“Good, you?” He sets his bag down and watches as both he and Iwaizumi walk over.

“We’re good. Midterms was this week and it was rough.”

He nods. “Yeah.” He scratches the back of his head nervously. “Uhm, can I...talk to you guys about something?”

“Sure. Why don’t we go sit on the grass?” Iwaizumi leads the way over to a patch of grass under a tree. “What’s up?”

“Uhm, I have something to tell you guys. But, I understand if you don’t feel the same way and stuff.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot because I didn’t want to make a rash decision.”

“Well, it’s always good to think about something before you make a decision,” Oikawa says, trying to take some of the weight off of Kageyama’s shoulders.

“I like you two.” He can’t look at either Iwaizumi or Oikawa. “And, like I said, I understand if you don’t feel the same way. You two have just treated me like an actual person despite my job. You’ve made me feel almost special, and I appreciate it.” He picks at some grass. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other for a moment before the latter clears his throat. “We, uh, weren’t gonna say anything because we didn’t want to make you jealous but…”

“But you’ve started the conversation, so,” Oikawa clears his throat, “we feel the same.”

Kageyama stops breathing. “What?”

“I can’t even pinpoint where it even started, to be honest,” Oikawa continues. “And we don’t want you to think that it’s because of your work or anything. We’ve gotten to know you and seen what a beautiful human you are.”

Kageyama splutters and tries to hide his face. “No!”

“Shut up and let us talk!” Oikawa snaps, his face red.

“We like you too,” Iwaizumi says bluntly. “You’ve been there with us through some things and shown us that you care. Most people try to either get between us because they don’t want us to be together or they just want us for the sex. You wanted neither and still wanted to spend time together with us. We appreciate that. You valued us as humans instead of just how we are in bed or because you wanted just one of us.”

“I...oh…” He doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Oikawa asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“Honestly? I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Kageyama answers, shrugging. “But, I’m...excited.”

“So, what now?”

Iwaizumi smacks him on the head. “Now we take him on a date, Shittykawa!”

“Ow! So mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Uhm, I’m not saying that we have to jump into this right away, but would you come get tested with me? It’s an absolute must because of my job and if we end up doing anything, even if it’s not full-on sex, I want to make sure we’re clean.” Kageyama pulls out his phone. “Hinata and I have a favorite place to go. They’re discreet, don’t charge a lot, and they’re fast. He brings his boyfriends there too.”

Their eyebrows go up. “Chibi-chan has boyfriends?” Oikawa asks.

“Yeah. You might know them actually. It’s Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume from Nekoma High.”

“Oh! We’ve played against them once or twice,” Iwaizumi murmurs.

“Yeah. We’ve played against them a couple of times. How do they handle Hinata’s job?”

“They didn’t like it at first, but they understand why he can’t just not do it. Kuroo-san is saving up for an apartment for the three of them to share as soon as they can.”

“That’s...actually, we have something else to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“Even if you had never confessed to us, we have been working towards getting a place where we can all live. We know you don’t like your job but have no choice. If you can get out of the home you live in, you can get out of your job, right?”

He nods. “Right. No one can prove what they’re making us do, but they know that if we get out, they can’t keep forcing us to do sex work.”

“Good. We’ve been saving up for a while and know that pretty soon into our first year into college, we’ll be able to move into it. Will you be able to move out?” Oikawa asks.

“How close is it to Karasuno? I’d really like to continue to go to Karasuno.” Kageyama looks hopeful.

“It’s really close. We’ll also be going to school in the area too.”

Tears fill his eyes. “I-wow, thanks,” he says.

They grab him and pull him into a hug. “Of course. Now, let’s go get tested and then plan our date. I’m sure we can abstain after our date until the results get back.”

“Okay,” Kageyama sniffs. “Let’s go.”

**********

Kageyama holds the papers in his hands with shaking fingers. This is it. These are their results from the test. This will tell whether or not they can have sex.

“Hello, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greets as he walks up to them.

He smiles. “Hello, Oikawa-san. I’ve got our results!”

“Oh, I was wondering when they’d come back,” Iwaizumi murmurs, sitting up from his position lying in the grass. “Have you looked at them yet?”

“No...I wanted to look at them all together,” he answers.

Oikawa chuckles. “You make this out to be life or death. Relationships don’t have to have sex.”

“No, but I want to be able to have sex with you guys! I want to be able to give you all of me!” He bursts out, feeling stricken at the thought of one of them having contracted something.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down!” Iwaizumi rises to his feet and wraps his arms around Kageyama. “Listen, we’re not saying that we don’t want to have sex with you or that we don’t appreciate you wanting to give your all to us, but Shittykawa is right. If one of us has something, we’ll go under treatment. We’ve proven that we don’t need sex to have a relationship, so if we have to wait, then it’ll be okay.”

He sags into Iwaizumi’s chest. “O-oh,” he whispers.

“Here, give them to me. I’ll read them, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says, holding out his hand.

Handing them to Oikawa, Kageyama stays in Iwaizumi’s arms. “Don’t make me wait! Just tell me!” He squeezes his eyes shut.

“We’re all okay.”

“Negative?”

“Negative. We’re all clean.”

His knees buckle and Iwaizumi has to catch him. “Thank god!”

“Whoa!” Iwaizumi lowers them to the ground. “You okay?”

“I’m better than okay,” he breathes. “So much better than okay.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchange a glance. “Would you like to come over today?” The latter asks.

“I-could I?”

“Yeah. We can talk about what these results mean for us. Plus, we’ve wanted to cook for you for a while. Do you have work tonight?”

“No.”

“Then please say yes.”

“Okay.”

They make their way to Iwaizumi’s place where he and Oikawa work in the kitchen and start making food. Kageyama sits at the kitchen table and watches them, fiddling with his phone nervously.

“So, let’s start talking,” Iwaizumi says. “What Oikawa and I want from you is nothing more than to just be together and love you. We don’t want you to feel like you owe us anything or that we expect anything out of you when we do finally have sex. If you’re uncomfortable, then that’s okay, we don’t have to do anything."

"Right. We don't expect you to just go along with something just because you've done it before with your work. We want to make you forget all about work while you're with us." Oikawa barely misses burning himself as he takes a pan off the stove. "Okay?" 

"Okay. I will try."

"That's all we can ask. Now, come here and get some dishes out." 

After eating, the three of them snuggle on Iwaizumi's couch. Kageyama scrolls the television channels mindlessly as they soak up each others' presence. 

"Okay, so I wanted to ask this before we start anything." Oikawa waits until he has both of their attention. "Is there anything you want to try, Tobio-chan? While Iwa-chan and I know about sex, I'm sure there are some things you know more about than others. Is there anything, in particular, you want to try?" 

His cheeks turn red. "U-uhm, well, yeah…" His voice trails off and he avoids their eyes. “B-but don’t feel like you have to do it!”

“Okay,” they agree.

“I’ve always wanted to try and roleplay. It’s something that not very many of my clients choose to do. Hinata talks about how he and Kuroo-san and Kenma-san always roleplay. It sounds like it would be enjoyable.”

“We can try that. Do you have any particular thing you want to act out?”

He shakes his head. “Well, I’ve kinda always wanted to do something that has to do with royalty or something since I’ve always been referred to as the King of the Court. And...I know that you’re called the Grand King, Oikawa-san, so, maybe we can do that…?”

“I think we can figure something out,” Iwaizumi says, smirking at them. “I have an idea.”

**********

After explaining the barest hints of his idea, Iwaizumi and Oikawa head into the bedroom to get ready. All the tell Kageyama is to strip down to his boxers and wait by the front door. After a few moments of waiting nervously, Iwaizumi strides to the door. He’s dressed in a sort of gladiator outfit, making him look almost like he’s from Ancient Rome.

He glares at Kageyama. “You’re lucky the Grand King is feeling generous today, thief!” He snaps, roughly grabbing his upper arm and yanking him further in.

“Whoa, I like your costume,” he whispers, unable to stop himself.

Iwaizumi pauses and winks at him. “We were roped into some bullshit play during our second year at Aoba Johsai. The costumes were free.” His face hardens again. “You’ll have to grovel at the Grand King’s feet for forgiveness after what you’ve done!”

He’s led into the bedroom and thrown to his knees. He’s at the feet of Oikawa who is lounging in a chair dressed in a lavish outfit that makes him look every bit of the Grand King he’s rumored to be.

“Y-Your Majesty!” He gasps, bowing low.

“Shut up, thief!” Oikawa snaps. A hand grabs Kageyama’s hair, making him face Oikawa. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He sneers, making the blood rush between Kageyama’s legs.

He gulps. “P-please! I-I was so hungry! I j-just wanted to buy some fo-food for me a-and my brother! Pl-please, I’ll do anything! Just don’t ki-kill me! I h-have to pr-protect him! He-he’s all I have!”

“Anything, huh?” Leaning back in the chair, Oikawa waves his hand dismissively and the grip on his hair is dropped. He parts the robes over his lap to reveal his already leaking member. “Then let’s see if your mouth is as good at sucking as it is at groveling.”

Lurching forward, Kageyama swallows Oikawa’s cock in one go. When his nose rests against Oikawa’s pelvis, his blue eyes roll back into his head. He can feel Iwaizumi yanking his boxers down and prodding at his ass with lubed fingers.

Oikawa yanks Kageyama off his cock with a gasp. “If you can please both my guard and me, I will forgive your sins and allow you and your brother a place in my harem. Of course, if you do not satisfy us, you will be killed immediately.” He gestures to an obviously fake sword resting against his “throne” and sneers again. “Now, suck!”

This time, using a bit of technique, Kageyama kisses and licks all over Oikawa’s cock. He maps out each vein and crease, taking special care to slurp up all the precum leaking from the slit. By the time he’s swallowing Oikawa’s cock down again, Iwaizumi is pushing in. His eyes go wide and he groans around the cock down his throat.

Oikawa curses and grabs a handful of Kageyama’s hair. “If it gets to be too much, just pinch me really hard,” he says, breaking character to make sure that Kageyama is comfortable. “Or kick Iwa-chan really hard.”

“Oi!” 

Oikawa’s familiar expression fades back into the cold mask of his king persona. The grip on his hair tightens and Oikawa uses that to move his head. Iwaizumi’s large hands have a bruising grip on his hips as he thrusts in and out of him at a fast pace. Kageyama’s eyes roll back and he goes limp, allowing them to use him.

“What a good little peasant thief, letting us use his body like the whore he is,” Oikawa grunts, trying not to hurt Kageyama but still trying to play the part of the cold “Grand King” of their roleplay. “Iwa-chan, what do you think? Will he make a good addition to my harem?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he grunts. “I believe he will.”

Smirking, Oikaway gets an idea. “Oh, Iwa-chan, you may not cum until I say,” he says.

Iwaizumi freezes. “What?”

He tuts at him. “What was that?”

“I mean-I…” He grits his teeth, struggling to stay in character despite wanting to throw Oikawa down and teach him who’s boss. “I understand, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” Forcing Kageyama’s head all the way down, he cums. “Swallow.”

Choking slightly, Kageyama swallows down what Oikawa gives him before he’s pulled off of Oikawa’s softening dick.

“Now, Iwa-chan, I want you to take him on my lap.”

With a grunt and some excellent muscle work, Iwaizumi stands up while still in Kageyama and moves so Kageyama is in Oikawa’s lap. Then, he starts thrusting in and out of him again. This time, though, his pace is faster than before.

Now that his mouth is unoccupied, all sorts of delicious noises are spilling from it. Pleas, cries, moans, screams, even their names and fake titles. 

“You may cum,” Oikawa says, speaking to no one in particular.

Kageyama’s eyes open wide and his whole body spasms as his orgasm washes over him. His vision goes white and his muscles clench down hard on Iwaizumi. The sudden pressure and the scream coming from Kageyama’s mouth does it for Iwaizumi. He cums, filling Kageyama to the brim with his seed.

Kageyama slumps against Oikawa and Iwaizumi slumps against Kageyama. “So good,” Kageyama whimpers, eyes glazed over and body twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Was it good, Baby?” Oikawa asks, pressing gentle kisses all over his face. “You did amazing too. Both of you.”

They maneuver so they’re all cuddling on the bed. No one wants to get up and clean up or face reality. This is perfect. Their own little world. An escape.

A lone tear tracks down Kageyama’s face. “Thank you,” he chokes out. “Thank you for giving me an oasis from the hell that I call my life!” He buries his face in Oikawa’s chest. “You will never know how much it means to me.”

“Of course, Baby,” Oikawa coos, running his hands through his hair soothingly. “Thank you for welcoming us in despite everything. We wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“It’s true,” Iwaizumi adds gruffly. “And if we can be your little paradise away from your life, then we’ll always be here for you.”

“A paradise? I like that,” he whispers. “You two are my paradise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a few things:
> 
> -After Kageyama's first year at Kitagawa Daiichi (middle school) his parents died and he was sent to an orphanage  
> -Hinata and Yamaguchi also live there  
> -The orphanage is a huge prostitution ring that makes it's kids work the nights until they either get "adopted" by a "good family" (basically used as a sex slave) or they get out themselves  
> -Yes, it's illegal, but no one's been able to prove it yet despite all the evidence being brought to the higher-ups' attention (Suga and Daichi think it's an inside job and that the higher-ups are the ones funding the place)  
> -Suga and Daichi do their best to help make sure Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama stay safe.  
> -Tsukishima's family ends up taking in Yamaguchi, so he can stop  
> -Hinata is working on moving out with his boyfriends (you'll find out who they are in the story)  
> -And Kageyama finally meets his own boyfriends.
> 
> I hope this answers some questions I'm sure y'all are going to have!


End file.
